A Wizard and a Miko
by Dark lil Hiei
Summary: Draco’s father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart’s and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? DraKag and you can vote on others
1. How They First Met

A Miko and a Wizard.  
  
Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others  
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar so don't b mad if you see a name wrong or something that doesn't even look like a word.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only own this story line.  
  
(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Scene change

Flash Back  
  
So let the story BEGIN!!!  
  
A Miko and a Wizard.  
  
Chapter 1 How They First Met Draco's POV (In the park)  
  
'Stupid Harry Potter, Stupid school, Stupid parents, Stupid muggles, Stupid Japan, Stupid Dumbledore, Why is every thing in my life so STUPID...' With nothing better to do Draco just sits down on a nearby bench.  
  
'I Draco Malfoy should not have to be anywhere near a muggle and now I'm surrounded by these idiots.'  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Draco I have some business to take care of at the ministry of magic in Japan and you are coming with me and I don't want to here a single complaint out of your mouth. Is that understood?" Draco's father said.  
  
"Yes Father" Draco practically spit out with sarcasm. He always hated the way his father would treat him like he was some sort of disease.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Sunset Shrine  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha, Stupid Feudal Japan, Stupid Nuraku, Stupid demons, Stupid Shikon no tame, Stupid Kikyo, Why is every thing in my life so STUPID...' With nothing better to do Kagome thought she would walk to the park.  
  
'Why does Inuyasha make me so mad? Why does he do this to me? AND WHY DO I CARE???'  
  
Kagome arrives at the park  
  
Kagome POV  
  
I gasp. 'What is that? It's not a demon aura but it's not a human aura ether.'  
  
I look around and spotted a boy on the bench about my height and age with really pale skin, bleached hair and the lightest grayish blue eyes I have ever seen. 'Is that boy the one giving off all this strange energy?'  
  
All of a sudden the boy locks eyes with her and she cant help but hold her breath at how much loneliness and hatred his eyes holds for this world.  
  
Authors POV  
  
'All of the sudden I feel like I'm being watched. So I look around and find a strange muggle girl staring at me with long black hair with a tint of blue and the most beautiful brown eyes 'Wait did I just say beautiful? I must have been in this muggle world to long. It is already messing with my head.' Draco thought. "What are you looking at you filthy muggle?"  
  
'WHAT!!! How dare he call me that? I'm not sure what a muggle is but the way he said it, it was like he was talking to someone who is beneath him. HE is going to be sorry he ever said that to me. I'm not in a good mood and here he comes and makes it worse.' Kagome thought  
  
"HEY! I don't know who you are or what you are, but don't call me that." Kagome said angry. "And by the way, what are you anyway?" she said a little more calm and curious then before.  
  
"What do you mean by what are you?" Draco snarled with his English accent. 'I could have sworn this girl was human so how can she tell if I am a human or a Wizard.'  
  
Kagome giggles. 'Wow what a cute accent. Huh? Where did that come from?'  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco said. Yet what he thought was so different ' Wow what a beautiful laugh, I want to hear it again.'  
  
"What? Oh yea sorry its nothing, and when I said 'what are you' I meant by are you human or demon because you don't have a human nor a demon aura." Kagome said  
  
"What's an aura and how can you feel it? What are you?" Draco asked.  
  
This really annoyed Kagome. 'He keeps on avoiding the question but if he is here for the jewel he'll have to fight for it.' "Look you can't answer a question with a question so stop avoiding it and tell me what you are. Then tell me what you want cause if you're here for the jewel you'll have to fight me for it."  
  
'The jewel, what the bloody hell is that? O well it looks like I'm not going to get any answers unless I tell her what I am so I guess it wouldn't hurt.' "I am Draco Mofoy, a full blooded Wizard of the Mofoy family." Mofoy said proudly.  
  
"A wizard, well hello Draco I'm Kagome Higurashi(sp?) and by your accent you're not from around here so where do you come from?" Kagome asked politely and glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
"London, I'm staying here for a week or two while my fath..." He was cut off when Kagome gave him a frightful look and all of the sudden I felt myself being lifted up off the ground by some ugly monster with green skin and blood red eyes.  
  
"Give me the jewel and you can have this filthy human." It said.  
  
"NO! Put him down it's the me you want. I have the jewel so if you want it then come and get it." With that the monster threw Draco into a tree and ran strait at Kagome who just barely dodged it.  
  
Draco just sat there and watched in horror as this monster attacked Kagome. Even though they just met he feels like he's known her for years. Then a boy with long silver Hair came and pulled out a huge sword then sliced the monster in half.  
  
'Inuyasha, you came' Kagome thought happily then remembered about Draco and gasped. "Draco" she whispered but only Inuyasha heard it and he ignored it.  
  
"KAGOME ARE YOU STUPID YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED. What were you thinking of fighting a demon by yourself. Your not strong enough." Inuyasha yelled. He loved Kagome in a sisterly way and would do anything to keep her from being hurt.  
  
Kagome wasn't listening to him; right now she was worried about Draco. Once she was at his side she asked him if he was okay.  
  
"Do I look ok?" He said sounding harsher then he wanted to.  
  
"No, you're right that was a stupid question. Is anything broken?" she asked sounding concerned  
  
"Yeah I think my arm is." Draco said trying to get up  
  
"Hey Kagome who's this guy?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh sorry Inuyasha, this is Draco Malfoy, and Draco this is Inuyasha. Now Draco gives me the arm that's broken." Kagome said politly.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just do it" Kagome said in an 'I know what's best for you' tone. Draco let her see his arm and then he was amazed to see it glowing a pinkish color.  
  
"Your a witch!" Draco exclaimed "But where's your wand?  
  
"I'm not a Witch Draco, I'm a Miko."  
  
That's all for this ch.  
  
Hey hope you liked it. Oh I just LOVE DracoxKagome fics there just so cute together.  
  
I'll try to make the next ch. longer  
  
If you have any Questions or comments then please REVIEW and I will answer to them.  
  
I hate leaving stories undone so I try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Oh and If you have any Fan fiction Tell me what its called and I'll read it ok?  
  
:) So c ya :)


	2. Stay Boy

A Miko and a Wizard.  
  
Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others  
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar so don't b mad if you see a name wrong or something that doesn't even look like a word.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only own this story line.  
  
(Authors note) "Talking" 'Thoughts'  
Scene change Flash Back  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Hey Kagome who's this guy?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh sorry Inuyasha, this is Draco Malfoy, and Draco this is Inuyasha. Now Draco gives me the arm that broken of yours." Kagome said.  
  
"Why" Draco just couldn't help but be suspicious of someone who was friends with a dog demon.  
  
"Just do it" Kagome said in a 'I know what's best' tone. Draco let her see his are and then he was amazed to see it glowing a pinkish color.  
  
"Your a witch!" Draco exclaimed "But where's your wand?  
  
"I'm not a Witch Draco, I'm a Miko."  
  
This Time:  
  
"A Miko? What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome lets get out of here. He know to much all ready and if he knows anymore he might be in danger." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense I can take care of myself" Draco snarled  
  
"NO! Inuyasha is right you'd be in danger Draco, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not going back Inuyasha. It's summer and I want to have a vecation. I have been in the feudal ara for almost two months and I deserve a break." Kagome told Inuyasha. 'And here comes the fire works.'  
  
"There's no way in hell Bitch. You are coming back whether you like it or not. We still have Naraku to kill and the more time you waste with this 'skool' the stronger he becomes and..." "Rictusempra!" Inuyasha was thrown against a tree unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and ran to him. "Inuyasha answer me please." She then looked at Malfoy and came face to face with his wand. "What did you do to him?" Kagome tried to glare at him but he had his own deadly glare on her that could kill on the spot.  
  
"Tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll do the same thing to you as I did to the guy with dog ears." He nudged his head towards Inuyasha to make his point. "And don't say I'll be in danger I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."  
  
"Fine I'll tell you but on one condition."  
  
"Fine what is it?" Draco asked 'I'm going to regret this aren't I?' He asked himself.  
  
"Will you teach me magic?" Kagome said with puppy dog eyes  
  
Sweat Drop "You want to learn magic?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" Kagome asked sarcastically  
  
"Fine heal the dog boy and then tell me. Oh and by the way, are those real dog ears?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes they are, he is a demon." Kagome put her hand up before Draco could say anything. "I'll explain every thing when we get to the shrine and wake up Inuyasha up who is going to be PIST at you for knocking him unconscious." Kagome said  
  
Draco visibly cringed knowing he was going to get a mouth full and maybe a couple of punches from a DEMON. I mean how was he supposed to know he was a demon. "I don't suppose we could just tell him a kid threw a rock at his head and ran away, can we?" Draco asked. Kagome laughed so hard at this you could see the tears rolling down her face. "Hey it's not funny." Draco Yelled  
  
"Yes it is! Sorry Draco but can you blame me? I mean your afraid of Inuyasha." And with that she started to crack up again.  
  
"Hey I wasn't scared ok? I was just a little taken aback. I mean can you blame me? You said he was a DEMON. Of course I'd be a little shaken up." Draco said defensively.  
  
Kagome, who was still giggling about it a little after was getting some self-control said "Oh don't worry about Inuyasha. He may act like a tough guy but on the inside he's just a real softy." 'Besides that I would just SIT him if he tried anything.' "Oh yeah I just reminded myself some thing. Draco will you come here for a minute?" Kagome asked sweetly with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked nervously as he made his way over slowly  
  
"Oh nothing I just want to give you something." Kagome said while getting something out of her bag. (I didn't really describe what she was carrying around in the beginning so just pretend she had a bag.) 'It's a good thing I learned the concealment spell last week with Kiade.'(Sp?)  
  
Kagome put a beaded necklace around Draco's neck, which he stared at in confusion until; "STAY" Draco went crashing down on the ground in pain. "What the bloody hell was that for? And what is this?" He asked angrily; trying to get the necklace off.  
  
"That is a subduing spell so know I know that I can trust to turn my back on you, and now all I have to do is say the word stay" THUMP "and you go crashing down. Inuyasha has the same one but his word is SIT" THUMP and He goes crashing down."  
  
"Hey bitch what was that for I was sleeping." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Opps sorry Inuyasha, I was just telling Draco something and the word just came out." Kagome said innocently while Draco just snickered.  
  
"Hey what are you still doing here I thought I told you to get lost. Oh well know that you are still here I can pound you into the ground for doing that spell." Inuyasha said while pulling up his sleeves and smirking like and idiot.  
  
"Sit Boy" Thump "Don't touch him it wasn't him. Some kid threw a rock at your head and ran away. Now apologies to Draco." Kagome said while trying her hardest not to laugh at his misfortune.  
  
Draco looked at Kagome with disbelief. 'I cant believe she just did that. She probably saved my life and even got that demon to apologies for something he didn't do. Hey I think I'm starting to like this girl...IN A FRIENDSHIP KIND OF WAY... yeah...yeah that's what I meant.' Draco smirked at Inuyasha and just said "No problem"  
  
"Ok now lets go to the shrine. Inuyasha would you mind caring us on your back so we can get there faster?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes that Inuyasha just couldn't resist so he just grumbled under his breath and bent down for them to get on.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Draco weary  
  
"What's wrong kid you scared? Don't worry I'll go slow on you." Inuyasha said teasingly  
  
"I'm not scared of you Inuyasha. I'm scared you're to weak to carry us and drop us."  
  
"Hurry up and just get on Draco." Kagome commanded  
  
Sunset Shrine  
  
Kagome ran into the house with Draco and Inuyasha following close behind. "Momma I'm home." Kagome said  
  
Mrs. H. (for short. Does anyone know her real name?) came in the room. "Hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha, and hello...I'm sorry but who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom this is Draco. He's visiting Japan for a week, and Draco this is my mom but you can call her Mrs. H. It's short for our last name." Kagome introduced  
  
"Hello" they both said at the same time but you could tell Draco had a slight note of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Stay" thump "What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco asked  
  
"Draco what's wrong with you? Why were you so rude to my mother? You acted like a such a jerk," Kagome said angrily once she got to her room.  
  
"She's just another idiotic muggle like all the others so why does it matter." Draco said  
  
"Muggle muggle MUGGLE!!!! What is up with you and that word? What does it mean? I mean aren't I one of those idiotic muggles? You did call me that when we first met." Draco was shocked to hear these words and opened his mouth to retort but Kagome cut him off. "Yeah no what Draco? I don't even want to know what it means. I'm just going to tell you this once......... If you use that word around me again I'm going to subdue you harder than I usually subdue Inuyasha when I am really mad cause NO ONE disrespects my family. Got it?" Kagome said a little to calmly for Draco's liking.  
  
THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS C YA NEXT CH.  
  
Hey hope you liked it. Oh I just LOVE DracoxKagome fics there just so cute together.  
  
I'll try to make the next ch. longer  
  
If you have any Questions or comments then please REVIEW and I will answer to them.  
  
I hate leaving stories undone so I try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Oh and If you have any Fan fiction Tell me what its called and I'll read it ok?  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko (Thanks I'm glad you liked it)  
  
Timeless Temptation (Hey thanks for correcting me and I'm glad you like the story so far. And by the way Draco's father has one Freaky name it's so weird. I mean who would name there child 'Lucious.' Shivers  
  
Killiara (Hey glad you liked the story so far. I like .Hack to it's a good show)  
  
hiei's goth mate (Hey glad you liked it so far)  
  
Midnight Fire Fox (Hey glad you like the story so far and I read a lot of your like four of your story's there all great my fav. is 'I Promise')  
  
c-dog (Thanks for the suggestion I think I'll use it cause I hate that walking dead clay pot)  
  
VB (I want to give a special thanks to you and I hope you don't mind if I use that info of Draco's name on my next ch. Thanks again)  
  
( THANK YOU ALL AND SEE YOU SOON. C YA!!! ( 


	3. Kagome's Story

A Miko and a Wizard.  
  
Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others  
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar so don't b mad if you see a name wrong or something that doesn't even look like a word.  
  
Just to let you know. I finished all the Harry Potter Series and I have no intention of changing any of the personalities or details of this fic. So there will be a lot of OOC in this fic. The books were really great so if you haven't read them, I encourage you too do so. They really are awesome. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
For some reason the last paragraph made me sound like a teacher. Shudder I am only a 15 year old girl with a big vocabulary and a big mouth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only own this story line. So don't sue me. Now lets get this show on the road...  
  
(Authors note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Scene change  
  
Flash Back  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Draco what's wrong with you? Why were you so rude to my mother? You acted like a such a jerk," Kagome said angrily  
  
"She's just another idiotic muggle why does it matter." Draco said  
  
"Muggle muggle MUGGLE!!!! What is up with you and that word? What does it mean? I mean aren't I one of those idiotic muggles? You did call me that when we first met." Draco was shocked to hear these words and opened his mouth to retort but Kagome cut him off. "Yeah no what Draco? I don't even want to know what it means. I'm just going to tell you this once......... If you use that word around me again I'm going to subdue you harder than I usually subdue Inuyasha when I am really mad cause NO ONE disrespects my family. Got it?" Kagome said a little to calmly for Draco's liking.  
  
This time:  
  
Draco was shocked to say the least. No one talked to him that way. If they did they would find a hex on there family, friends, and everyone they know, but for some reason he only felt bad that he called her mom a muggle and made her mad. So all he did was nod his head.  
  
"Now then lets go to my bedroom and I will tell you what it is you wish to know." Kagome said after she calmed down a bit. She turned around and went upstairs knowing that Draco and Inuyasha 'who was surprisingly quiet this whole time' would fallow her.  
  
Kagome's Bedroom Draco's POV  
  
(Oh yeah don't kill me if I get the description wrong on Kagome's room. I have only seen it a few times on TV so I don't know every detail. I am just going to make some of it up so just bare with me on this ok?)  
  
When I walked into Kagome's bedroom I expected it to be pretty pink with lots of cute little stuff animals and Barbie doll's everywhere but instead it was very plain. It had a small twin size bed, a TV, a dresser, a closet, and a desk with lots of books and papers on it.  
  
"Please make yourself comfortable and I will start my story" Kagome said while she sat on the bed. Inuyasha just leaned in the door way and I sat next to Kagome a little closer then need be. No one noticed this except Inuyasha but he kept his mouth shut about it...for know at least. Kagome was know digging in her bag she carried with her to the park and pulled out a little bottle with what looked like pieces of glass in it. She set her bag next to her bed and stared at me intently. "Now Draco please, you must promise to keep this a secrete or I will subdue you so hard you wont remember it any of it.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "Fine I promise I wont tell a soul. Now can we please get on with it?" He asked growing very impatient  
  
"Fine it all started on my 15th Birth day...(You all know the story I hope so I wont tell it cause it takes to long. Sorry please don't hate me.)...I was walking in the park and felt a strange aura and that's when I met you and here we are."  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was so dumbstruck that all I could do is sit there and be quiet while she told her story. I never thought something like this could be real. When she told me about Kikyo stealing her soul I was furious 'How dare she do this. That bitch. I'll kill her and get Kagome's soul back.' And when Kouga came into the story I was even madder. 'Kouga will pay dearly if he ever touches my Kagome...wait...my Kagome...What is WRONG with me, I did not just call her that. (Hey I'm going to really go OOC here.) Sure she is a little pretty, smart, guardian of a sacred jewel, a priestess, and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen but come-on she's a mudblood with muggle parents, goes back in time to fight DEMONS, and has a hanyo for a best friend. I cant like someone like her...can I?'  
  
When Kagome finished her story she just waited for my reaction. She waited and waited and waited and all I could do was just stare at her. 'Kame I wish he would say something... anything.' Unfortunately Inuyasha is not as patient. He walked over to me and gave me a cold glare. "Well know that you know Kagome's little secret what are you going to do about it?" He asked  
  
"Inuyasha don't be rude" Kagome said angrily. "Look Draco, I know this is a lot to take in but it's my life and you are the one who demanded to know what was going on. So I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me ever again, but please don't hate me." The look Kagome had in her eyes held worry and fear.  
  
'What is she so afraid about? And why do I care? I just met her.' Sigh "Look I don't think I could ever hate you Kagome, and I definitely want to keep seeing you. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?" She asked. Kagome tilted her head in utter curiosity. She was so happy that Draco didn't reject her for what she is and what she does.  
  
'Kame she looks cute like that Blink Blink Dammit there is something wrong with me.' "Nothing forget about it. When do you go back to the feudal era?" I said.  
  
"Were leaving know." Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could say anything. He crossed his arms as if to say 'end of discussion.' But by the look on Kagome's face, this discussion was far from over.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. I told you that I was on vacation and I wasn't coming back until next week so go back to the feudal ere and I'll see you then. And if I see you on this side of the well one more time then seal the well up for good."  
  
'Know the discussion is over.' I knew I had a smirk on my face. I mean here is a girl who fights demons for a living WITHOUT MAGIC, and before I came along she didn't even know there was magic out there. She could defiantly take care of herself. That Inuyasha looked so scared when he got up from the fall. But then he just brushed himself off and "feh." With that he left.  
  
"Well know that Inuyasha is gone. What do you like to do for fun Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Fun? I don't really know what there is to do around here. I usually stay in the mansion and wait there for my father to come home and go back to the wizard world were it's normal. I'm not use to the muggle world, and I don't know if I want to be ether. My father would disapprove."  
  
"Oh come on Draco, don't be such a spoiled-sport. How about we go to the movies? Can't you at least try it? I saw a really good preview of one. It's called 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' (I love that movie.) It sounds really good. Please please please come with me to see it Draco? I'll prove to you that the muggle world isn't so bad." She begged pulling at my sleeve.  
  
'With the way she is begging, I'm surprised I am getting a choice in the matter. Oh well who knows, maybe I'll actually have some fun. Though I doubt it. The movie might be lame but at least I get to spend more time with Kagome.' "Fine what ever." I said trying to sound bored.  
  
All of a sudden I couldn't breath. When I looked down Kagome was hugging the life right out of me. "Of Thank you thank you thank you. I promise you wont regret it." And then she stopped and stiffened when she realized what she was doing. She quickly let go, giving me room to breath.  
  
When I looked up into her face she was as red as a tomato and she kept blabbering out apologies, And I couldn't help but laugh at how cute and flushed she looked. Just like a little kid.  
  
"What's so funny?" She demanded  
  
"Oh nothing at all." I think a permanent smirk has been imprinted on my face. She giggled and hit me lightly over the shoulder.  
  
"Whatever let's just go. If I can get a week with no school and NO Inuyasha then I want to have some fun."  
  
Kagome grabbed my hand as she raced down stairs to find her mom and tell her where she was going.  
  
That's all for this ch.  
  
Hey hope you liked it. Oh I just LOVE DracoxKagome fics there just so cute together.  
  
I'll try to make the next ch. longer  
  
If you have any Questions or comments then please REVIEW and I will answer to them.  
  
I hate leaving stories undone so I try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Oh and If you have any Fan fiction Tell me what its called and I'll read it ok?  
  
Well that's all for today. I hope you liked the chapter. please Please PLEASE Review I want to here what you think and who you want to be paired up your choices are:  
  
Dra/Kag  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Harry/Kag  
  
Hojo/Kag (common give the poor guy a chance)  
  
Mir/San  
  
Dra/San  
  
Ron/San  
  
Ron/Her  
  
Dra/Her  
  
Inu/Her  
  
Mir/Her  
  
And any others you can think of. So once again Please review, I love you Bye Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. First Kiss

A Miko and a Wizard Ch. 4  
  
Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was to busy.  
  
I know you're not allowed to do magic in the muggle world but this is my story so we will just pretend that it those Ministry people aren't in this crazy magical world. And if you don't like it, then you shouldn't be reading this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. But I do own the story line so if you sew me then I'll sick my loveable Draco on you to curse you and your whole family.  
  
(Authors note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Scene change  
  
Flash Back  
  
Last time:  
  
"What's so funny?" She demanded  
  
"Oh nothing at all." I think a permanent smirked has been imprinted on my face. She giggled and hit me lightly over the shoulder.  
  
"Whatever let's just go. If I can get a week with no school and NO Inuyasha then I want to have fun."  
  
This time: authors POV  
  
"That was AWSOME!!!" Kagome was skipping out of the movies with a hundred dollar smile. While Draco walked out with a content face, watching Kagome while she had her fun.  
  
After a while of hopping and running around Kagome saw Draco looking at her. She quickly looked away and found a bench not to far away. She walked over and gestured to Draco to come sit down next to her. "So how did you like it Draco? Have you changed your mind about the 'muggle world' yet?"  
  
Draco sat by Kagome and stared out into the sky. "I will never change my mind about this 'muggle world' that you are so fond of. And as for the movie, it was boring." He really doesn't remember a whole lot of the movie. He just sat through it and stared at Kagome. She was to intone with the movie that she didn't even notice him.  
  
"Oh come on Draco. How can you say that?"  
  
"Oh that's easy. All you have to do is open your mouth and speak." He had a smirk on his face that drove Kagome insane.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"I wouldn't think of it." He dropped his gaze to meet hers. "Unless I thought I could get away with it."  
  
"Well you cant." Kagome smirked an evil smirk that sent chills down Draco's back. "And I'll prove it with just a single stay." THUMP CRACK the force of Draco broke the bench. Making Draco 'accidentally' fell on top of Kagome.  
  
Kagome had both of her lags on spread out eagle style with Draco in between with his head between her shoulder and neck, and his arms around her waste. After a moment of realizing what just happened Kagome went a shads of red that have never made it to her face before. "Ah Draco...could you get off of me."  
  
Draco, with a very colorful red face himself was trying to keep voice, body, and thoughts as calm and solemn as possibly. "No I can't. If you don't remember, YOU subdued ME. So you'll have to wait until the affect wares off."  
  
Kagome went a couple more shads of red when he said that. It WAS her fault.  
  
After the affects wore of Draco slowly lifted his head to meet Kagome's. They just starred at each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Kagome-san? Is that you? Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked past Draco to see Hojo standing there, while looking overly betrayed. "Hojo...hi...um ...It's not what it looks like." Kagome quickly pushed her and Draco up. She quickly put on a very fake smile and gestured over to me. "Hojo this is Draco, a friend of mine from London. (I know I said he was from England but I found out that it was London after reading the books.) He's staying here for the week."  
  
"Oh well, hello then. Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine." Hojo held out his hand politely to shake but Draco just looked at it with disgust.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and elbowed Draco. "I'm sorry about him. He's not a very social person." Draco gave her a glare that sent chills down her back.  
  
"Oh well that's no problem. Um...Kagome... I was wondering if, well...if your not doing anything that is... if you would like to go to the movies... with me that is... tomorrow?" Hojo rubbed the back of his head nervously. (I know that Hojo is never nervous when he asks her out, but I never did like how he always so confident.)  
  
Kagome could feel the intense aura that was coming off of Draco. 'Why is he being so protective? He's starting to act like Inuyasha.'  
  
Before Kagome could answer Draco pulled Kagome away. All he said to Hojo was. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Hey, Draco what are you doing?" Kagome yelled, trying to get Draco to let go of her arm.  
  
Once they were earshot away from Hojo, Draco pulled Kagome behind a tree so Hojo wont be able to see them. "You can't go out with him."  
  
"What? Why do you care and cant tell me what I can and can not do." Kagome wasn't getting angry. She was getting furious. 'How dare he tell me what to do. He doesn't own me; He doesn't even now me that well.'  
  
Draco stepped closer to her while she took a step back and was know against the tree. He got as close as he could without touching her. She felt like he was looking into her soul with those forest green eyes of his. (I don't know the color so deal with it.) She could feel him breath on her lips. 'So close.' Surprisingly it was Kagome who closed the gap between them with the softest kiss, shortest kiss one could make. Draco actually seemed surprised by this, and stepped back.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
'Oh God! What did I just do? Why did I do that? Now Draco's going to hate me.'  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." I could feel the tears starting to come into my eyes. Draco put on one of his masks to show no emotion. 'And here I thought I could help him. Then I go and make it worse.  
  
"You should be sorry." Then he smirked and really started to confuse me. "You call that a kiss?" He backed me up against the tree again, but this time he didn't hesitate for a second. He kissed me fully on the lips. They were so soft yet they were rough at the same time. I kissed him back with the same amount of force.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
I quickly ended the kiss, which greatly irritated Draco, and saw Hojo was standing there looking like some scarred and lonely little boy that was lost and trying to find his way home.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I thought you were only just friends."  
  
"Sorry Hojo but..." I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw Draco's hand moving to his wand. And before I could even say 'stay', Draco had already cased the spell.  
  
He pointed the wand at Hojo and said "Imobulas" (I don't know if that is spelled right or not. Hermione did that spell in the second movie but it didn't show it in the book.) And then Hojo just froze up and fell backwards.  
  
"DRACO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" 'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!!! How could he do this? He killed Hojo!' "STAY STAY STAY STAY." And Draco was down for the count.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What did I do that for'? YOU JUST KILLED HOJO!!!" 'How can he be so cruel? He acts like killing someone was nothing at all.' "Stay, I'm going home" I can't even look at him for what he's done. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. The funny thing was, I wasn't crying over Hojo. I was crying over the thought of Draco being a killer. That thought made my blood run cold.  
  
END OF POV:  
  
"KAGOME WAIT, THE LITTLE BOY'S NOT DEAD." Draco yelled while he tried to get over the affects of the subduing spell.  
  
Upon hearing those words Kagome stopped immediately and starred at Hojo's body. "Then what did you do to him?"  
  
Once the subduing spell was completely worn off Draco got up and stood right in front of Kagome. She wouldn't even look at him, which seriously pissed him off because he didn't even do anything. "I just stunned him for a while. He'll be his annoying little naive boy self in about an hour or so."  
  
Kagome's face was so red with embarrassment that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her head and a tomato. "Oh...well, why did you have to do that to him anyway?" Kagome said getting some of her anger back.  
  
Draco took her chin gently and brought her gaze to meet his. "I did it so that you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself even more than you had to by turning him down after you were caught kissing me." Draco couldn't hold back the smirk when he saw Kagome turn back from anger to embarrass again." Another good reason for getting rid of the boy was so I could be alone with you." He kissed her hard but quickly taking the breath right out of her.  
  
When they broke apart they starred in each other's eyes and Draco actually smiled. No not a smirk, not a half smile, but an actual smile. Kagome was lost in the moment and just couldn't take her eyes away from his. 'I wish I could see him smile more often. He is just so handsome and looks so peaceful without those masks on.'  
  
Draco pulled back from Kagome and started to walk out of the park. "So were to know? I thought you were going to change my mind about this muggle world. So far the only better thing this world has is you in it." Draco smirked at the light blush that made its way onto Kagome's face. 'She just looks so damn cute.'  
  
"Well we could..." Kagome's eyes got big as she looked at her watch. "Oh shit, I got to get home. I told my mom I'd be home for dinner cause she wanted to talk to me about something." Kagome grabbed a pen and paper that happened to come out of thin air and wrote down her number and address on it. "I'm so sorry Draco but call me latter around 8:30 so we can talk and maybe do something tomorrow, I have to go." She started to run bet the stopped and ran back with a huge smile on her face. "I almost forgot." She through her hands around his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. After about a minute Kagome broke it off and gave one more very quick kiss. "Bye" Then she ran all the way home with thoughts of Draco flowing through her head.  
  
Draco just stood there looking a little dazed and trying to register all that happened in the past two or three minutes of watching Kagome. He put a hand to his lips and could still feel the warmth of Kagome's kiss. 'Till next time Kagome' Draco started walking towards the five star hotel that him and his father are staying at.  
  
Sunset Shrine  
  
Kagome ran up the shrine steps and into the house. "Mama I'm home"  
  
Mrs. H walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Kagome at the entrance. "Oh Kagome, your just in time for dinner. Your Grand Father and brother went to a shrine out of town so it's just you and me tonight. So go up stairs and get cleaned up, and later I have some good news and some bad news to tell you." With a nod of confirmation from Kagome, Mrs. H went back into the kitchen to finish the oden she made for dinner.  
  
Kagome went upstairs to change and clean up. When she got down stairs her mother was already sitting at the table waiting for Kagome to come down. After about a second of being downstairs Kagome saw the oden and couldn't help but squeal and shout thank yous to her mother as she dug in. Mrs. H just sat there and patiently waited for Kagome to finish her meal.  
  
When Kagome was done she placed whipped her mouth politely and turned to her mother. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well you see Kagome, I talked to your Uncle Aunt from your fathers side of the family and her family decided to come and meet us for the first time." Mrs. H waited for Kagome's reaction, when she got none she continued.  
  
"Kagome, the bad news about this is that these people are the type of people who are very normal and they hate anything unnatural. I had met them only twice, once at your fathers and my wedding, and they thought everyone around them was lower then them. The other time was a couple of summers ago when I went to visit them" By this time Kagome was looking very weary of meeting these people.  
  
"So what is the good news about all of this mom? It sounds to me like this is going to be a long and boring week."  
  
"Well they can't seem to find a babysitter for one of your cousins. According to your Aunt he is a VERY bad and EVIL kid. But when I met him he was a fun and thrilling kid that was always picked on. I think you two would get along great. I was wondering if you take him out this week and show him a good time." Mrs. H looked hopefully at Kagome.  
  
"Well I was hoping to spend the week with Draco but I guess he could come along. We'll all have so much fun. I just hope Draco doesn't act so rude to him." Kagome smiled a beautiful smile at the mention of Draco's name.  
  
"Wonderful! They'll be here tomorrow at three o'clock. Will you please pick them up from the airport? I'll call for a cab to take you over there and bring you back." Kagome nodded to her mother 'RING RING'  
  
"I'll get it" Kagome ran to the phone "Hello, Higuashi residents."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just bored. So what did your mother want to talk to you about?"  
  
"My cousin is coming over to visit me so I hope you don't mind him joining us on whatever we do. He doesn't know anyone here."  
  
There was silence  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I don't like associating with muggles more then I have to."  
  
"Stay" 'THUMP'  
  
"What was that for."  
  
"I told you I don't like it when you talk about muggles. And he is my cousin so be nice."  
  
"Feh whatever."  
  
Kagome laughed  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that you sounded so much like Inuyasha when you said that." Kagome was still laughing when she finished talking.  
  
"Ha ha very funny... So when are we going to do anything?"  
  
Kagome finished her laughing but still had a huge smile of her face. "How about we go to the carnival down town. I saw a flyer on it the other day and it looks really fun. And then I could drop off my cousin so we can go to the park and you can start teaching me magic."  
  
More silence from the other end and it was starting to annoy Kagome.  
  
"What, you didn't think I forgot did you? (I did forget about it. LOL) If I told you my story, which I did, then you would teach me magic. And you better not go back on your word or you'll regret it."  
  
"Fine, what time should I pick you up?"  
  
"Well I have to go pick up those people from the airport at three o'clock, so be here by four. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine. I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Ok bye Draco."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.  
  
That's the end of that ch.  
  
If you don't know how Kagome's cousin is by now then you probably need some mental help because if you seen the Harry Potter movies or read the book then you should know who it is.  
  
I made this ch. a little longer then the other ones since I haven't updated. So please review, I really need to know your opinion. I cant seem to decide if I want Kagome's cousin to steal her away from Draco or they conspire against him to make him jealous and end up falling in love. And if I do get Kagome and her cousin together, Sorry to those of you who are immature and cant take cousins that are going out because this is my story and I love it this way.  
  
Oh and If you have any Fan fiction Tell me what its called and I'll read it ok?  
  
Hope you like the ch. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it wont take long it wont kill you. C ya next time Bye Bye!!! 


	5. One Big Happy Family

A Miko and a Wizard.

Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only own this story line.

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-----'_Telepathy'-----_

Scene change

Flash Back

Last time:

"What, you didn't think I forgot did you? (I did forget about it. LOL) if I told you my story, which I did, then you would teach me magic. And you better not go back on your word or you'll regret it."

"Fine, what time should I pick you up?"

"Well I have to go pick up those people from the airport at three o'clock, so be here by four. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure, that's fine. I guess I'll see you then."

"Ok bye Draco."

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

This time:

5:30 AM Sunset Shrine

-----'_Kagome! Kagome! Can ye here me child?'-----_

"Hmm... five more minutes mommy." Kagome feel happily back to sleep.

_-----'Kagome please wake up we need you'-----_

Kagome shot out of bed looking around to see nothing but darkness. "Kiade? (Sp? Does anyone know how to spell her name?) Is that you?" Kagome thought she was dreaming for a moment.

-----'_Yes child it is I.'-----_

"Where are you and how can I hear you?" Kagome couldn't believe this, she thought she was going crazy. (she goes back in time through a well and fights demon and _know_ she thinks she's crazy...LOL LOL LOL sorry, please continue.)

-----'_Don't ye worry about that now child please Inuyasha is in grave danger. Kikyou (Sp?) has returned and destroyed half the village. Inuyasha has gone after her, which is exactly what Kikyou wanted in the first place.'-----_

By the time Kiade was done talking Kagome had her bow and arrows and was running down the stair steps. "Kiade which way was Inuyasha running?" Kagome asked franticly as she opened the door.

-----'_"I believe he was heading for the Western lands Kilala, (Sp?) Sango, and Miroku are waiting for you by the well."'-----_

"What about Shippo? Is he hurt?"

-----'_Nay child, Shippo is fine. He stayed back with me because he said he couldn't stand the foul stench that is Kikyou._'-----

Kagome smiled as she felt Kiade cut the connection between the two as she jumped into the well with the familiar purple and blue lights came around her. When she got to the other side she climbed up the latter and ran to where she saw the trio waiting and worrying about Inuyasha.

"Kagome we must hurry, Kilala." Sango called as the little kitten turned into a _very_ big tiger-like cat. Sango jumped on along with Miroku and Kagome as they road through the night air.

After about twenty minutes of silence and worrying Sango spotted Inuyasha's silver white and landed near a clear area, right behind him.

Kagome was the first to get off of Kilala. "Inuyasha are you hurt? Where's Kik..." Kagome was in the air being choked by one hand on her neck.

"Never mistake me for my Idiot half-brother again." Sesshomaru was very calm and a mask over his face.

'He reminds me of Draco.' Kagome didn't know why she was thinking of him right know of all times. I mean she was being chocked to death and she was thinking of Draco Malfoy at the same time. Doesn't anyone else find that weird?

"Sesshomaru put Kagome down know." Sango looked pissed that someone was choking her best friend and sister.

"Tell me why this Sesshomaru should listen to a..."

"Sesshomaru-same there you are. Rin has been looking all over for you." A cute little girl came out of the bushes and Sesshomaru immediately dropped Kagome on the floor.

"Rin where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked still as calm and solemn as ever.

"Rin lost ugly Jaken when Rin said we play hide and seek but Jaken hasn't found Rin yet cause Rin is very good."

Sesshomaru smirked at the 'ugly Jaken,' but then remembered the company he was in and reverted to his stone wall face once again. Before he leave with Rin; She was already introducing herself to Kagome.

"Hello, Rin's name is Rin. Who are you pretty lady?" Rin asked with that cute little toothy smile.

Kagome just couldn't help but giggle at how sweet this little girl was "Hello Rin, My name is Kagome, and those people are Sango, Miroku, and Kilala "Kagome pointed to each one as she named them off.

Rin waved a hello to them and the turned to Sesshomaru. "Can Kagome and her friends come and play with me?"

Before Sesshomaru could tell her 'no', Kagome answered for him "I'm really sorry Rin but we have to go. Maybe next time."

"OK, Rin can't wait until next time, we can both pick on Jaken together." She ran off in the direction she came from, expecting Sesshomaru-same to fallow her.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome, looking very intimidating but Kagome didn't back down. Sesshomaru approved of this so he thought he might give them a little push in the right direction. He sniffed the air and said. "If you run about ten minutes to the north you will find your half-breed and his dead bitch." With that he walked away to find Rin once more.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku fallowed his advice but took Kilala instead and got there 5 minutes earlier. They saw Kikyou and Inuyasha in the field so landed behind some bushes nearby. Neither of the two seemed to know that they were there.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyou ask as she hugged him.

"I told you again and again Kikyou, I love you. And nothing anyone said or done will change that."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder to see that Sango and Miroku were by my side. And by the look they were giving me, they weren't leaving. She gave them a reassuring smile to know that I was OK with Inuyasha loving someone else because she only loved him as a brother. Hearing Kikyou's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"If you love me that much Inuyasha then why do you stay with my reincarnation and not me?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I love Kagome like a sister and I promised I would protect her. Once I destroy Niraku, Kagome will go back to her world and you can take me to hell with you. But don't hurt her, she has done nothing wrong and you know it as well as I do."

Kikyou pushed away from Inuyasha so fast that he fell over. "You are a fool Inuyasha. She has the other half of MY soul yet you let her live. I can not have this Inuyasha; chose know, It's either me or her."

Kagome couldn't take just watching anymore. She could tell she was crying, but it wasn't for her, it's was for Inuyasha. As if she could actually feel and know the toughness of that decision Kikyou gave him. She leapt out of the bushes and ran to Inuyashas side. "Inuyasha don't." She turned to Kikyou and gave her a hard glare. "Kikyou, no one should have to between two people that they love. Isn't it enough that Inuyasha is going to kill himself just so he can go to hell with you?"

Kagome was crying as she brought Inuyasha to his feet. But Kikyou didn't care about Inuyasha and Kagome new it. "Foolish girl; there can only be one of us and that one _will_ be me." In the blink on an eye, Kikyou had her bow out and was ready to shot when Inuyasha brought his blade through her. "Inuyasha, why?"

Inuyasha had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but I told you I will not let you harm Kagome. When I die, I will find you and be with you in hell. Until then I will stay by Kagome's side and protect her." He pulled out his sword and did one final swing into her heart. Kikyou's body turned into the dirt and mud she was created from.

Sango and Miroku silently watched the whole thing as they walked up behind Kagome. She was looking very concerned about Inuyasha. They all new Inuyasha was crying but none of them blamed him. He just killed the one he loved the most.

"Inuyasha? Are you OK?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha quickly whipped the tears from his eyes and gave Kagome a small smile. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at home or something?"

Kagome's eyes bulged out as she looked at her watch.12:30 "OMG Inuyasha can you give me a lift I have to be at the airport at three o'clock to pick up my family.

"Sure hop on." He bent down and when she was fully on he turned to the rest of the group. "Meet me back at Kiade's place." At there nods he started to race to the well. Once he got there he sat her down and there was an awkward silence. "Listen Kagome, about what happened back there..."

"It's fine Inuyasha, thanks for protecting me." She gave him a big hug before saying goodbye and thanks for the ride. Then jumped down the well to her own time.

Inuyasha just stood there and then started to laugh at how Kagome could always make him feel better even at the worst of times 'I _will_ protect you Kagome. This I promise.' With that last thought, Inuyasha headed of to Kiade's to go play a game of kick the midget fox. (Sorry Shippo!)

On the other side of the well, Kagome immediately started looking for her mother, which she found in the living room.

"Kagome were have you been? It's one thirty and it will take you an hour to get to the airport." But before Kagome could give an excuse her mother interrupted her. "Oh it doesn't matter know, the cab has been waiting for you know get going." Her mother pushed her out of the door and down the shrine steps.

Kagome hopped in the cab as her mother paid him to go to the airport and would pay him the rest when they all got back..

A couple of minutes into the drive and she was already really bored so she thought she would try and see if she could talk to Draco like Kiade talked to her. It took her a couple of minutes too concentrate with all the traffic noise but she finally found the connection between her and Draco.

-----'_Draco can you hear me?'-----_

Draco jumped up from the dinning room table which got the maid attendance attention. "What the bloody hell is that?"

_-----Kagome laughed in his head. 'It's me Draco, Kagome.'-----_

Draco walked to his bedroom part of the sweat and closed the door so he can have some privacy with him and the talking voice in his head. "Kagome? Is that really you?"

-----'_Of course it is. Who else do you know that is a Miko and can talk to people through telepathy?'-----_

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kagome laughed again which brought a huge smile on Draco's face 

'God I love her laugh.'

-----'_Thanks Draco, I'll try and laugh more often just for you.'-----_

Draco turned red. "You can hear my thoughts too?"

_-----Kagome didn't really know how to answer so she gave him the best she could. 'Well, I just figured out that I can do this. I think I opened a link between you and me so we should be able to talk to each other whenever we want to. You can here my thoughts and I can here yours so we don't even have to talk. We can just think of what we want to say and the other one will hear it. Wow what a mouth full. I haven't thought this much in years.' Kagome laughed which put Draco's smile back on his face but was careful not to think of anything.-----_

"I thought you were going to pick up the other side of you family right know."

-----'_I am but the drive is pretty long to the airport so I tried to contact you. This is so great; I can talk to you even when you go back to England.-----_

Draco smirked, 'If you didn't have this telepathy thing would you miss me?" he asked with that cute little accent of his.

_-----Kagome tried to give him an image of her glaring at him but it didn't work. 'You know very damn well that I will miss you no matter what kind of connection we have unless were next to each other.'-----_

Draco might not been able to see the image she tried to give Draco but he could feel what she meant. 'Kagome see if you could feel this.' Draco thought up an image of Harry Potter catching the golden snitch. He felt very irritated and angry.

-----'_What the hell? Why are you so angry at me did I do something wrong.' Kagome was worried, it was fin a minute ago and then she felt this intense emotion coming her way from Draco.-----_

Draco laughed and then Kagome felt very confused and he could tell cause he felt her confusion. 'Kagome cant you see? We can feel what the other person is feeling.'

_-----Kagome's eyes went big 'your right, but what made you feel so angry? It felt like you were ready to punch a hole through a wall.'-----_

"I was just picturing one of my greatest rivals at school that's all."

-----'_Oh. Hey I almost forgot, is it OK with you if you come over my house at four thirty instead of four so I can get to know my cousin a little better?----_

"Sure, no problem. It just gives me more time to look smashingly handsome for you." Draco smirked evilly when he felt her get embarrassed.

-----'_Your already 'smashingly handsome' to me so I cant wait to see how you look when you actually try.'-----_

'Oh you'll be surprised at how handsome I can get'

_-----Kagome giggled 'Hey I'm here, Well c ya tonight Draco bye.'-----_

"Bye"

Draco went back to the dinning area to finish eating while the maid kept giving him strange looks. "What are you looking at?"

The maid baud "Sorry Sir, nothing Sir."

When Kagome got out of the cab she started looking for the man and women in one of her moms old wedding pictures. Once she found them near the pickup for luggage she new the ride home would be a tight squeeze. Along with the man and woman in the picture there were two boy's one was a big as her Uncle and kept giving the boy beside him weary glances. She felt the same kind of aura as she did when she was around Draco. 'I wonder if that boy is a wizard too.' The smaller boy had _very _messy hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. He had glasses and all in all was kinda cut from this angle. Kagome's eyes bulged for a moment 'Cute? How can I say that when I like Draco? Bad Kagome Bad.'

She came up they were getting their luggage. "Um hello, are you the Dursleys?"

The very skinny woman turned around to find Kagome standing there. "Kagome, How good is it to finally meet you." She walked up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. "Your mother showed us a picture of you last summer and we thought you looked absolutely adorable, and we still do." She let go of Kagome and put her at arms length. Kagome let out a small thank you but it almost sounded painful while she tried to breath.

"I am your Aunt Petunia." She stirred Kagome to the rest of her family and pointed to each one as she introduced them. "That's your Uncle Vernon." They shook hands briefly as Petunia pushed her forward.

"And this is you cousin Dudley." Dudley tried to suck in his gut, which was really hard to do as he walked over to Kagome and tried to put his fat arm around her waist. "Hey" He tried to say huskily while Petunia and Vernon looked on hopefully but Kagome had a disgusted look and wished Draco was here. She pushed his arm roughly and said "Sorry but you're not my type." The skinny boy laughed but composed himself when he got a 'Don't you start' glare from his Uncle Vernon.

As the three Dursleys got the rest of there luggage. Kagome went too introduced herself to her last cousin that her Aunt forgot about. She put on a bright face and said. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi."

She stuck out her hand to her cousin hoping that he wasn't like the other Dursleys..

He had the same feeling, and was very grateful that she wasn't like one of the other Dursleys he shook it. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. From what I have seen in the last few minute, Is your family always this weird?"

Harry smirked; he was starting to like this girl. "Well they are your family to." He laughed.

She ground, "I have only met them and I already don't want to remember." She laughed with him. The Dursleys eyed them both suspiciously instead of just Harry.

"You better watch out with whom you talk to. They might think you're a delinquent as well."

"Oh I don't mind that. You're the only one here besides me who seems normal." They talked and laughed a little more as she led the Dursleys and Harry to the cab.

Vernon was in the front while in the back it was Dudley on the side then Petunia, Kagome, and Harry. Petunia tried to get as close as possible to Dudley which still wasn't a whole lot of room but Kagome and Harry really didn't mind being this close together. Most of the ride Kagome was trying to see why she was starting to like Harry when she likes Draco.

On the other hand, Harry _really_ enjoyed the close contact with Kagome, it was a lot easier to talk to her then it was Cho Chang. The only time his stomach did a flip-flop was when they first sat down so close together in the tiny cab. She was so close he could kiss her and if the Dursleys weren't watching him like a hawk then he just might have. (I'm going to make him a little more bold when he's around girls in my fic.) This was going to be his first family reunion that he might actually enjoy.

To be continued

Harry and Kagome are only second cousins by marriage. Kagome's mom and Uncle Vernon are cousins and his Wife's sister is Harry's mom. So Kagome and Harry are only technically related, not blood related so it's ok if they are together.

I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. I don't usually do such long paragraphs but once I got started I couldn't stop.

Hope you liked the story so far Please Please PLEASE Review. Other wise I wont have the will to write the next ch.

ï 


	6. When cousin meets boy friend

A Miko and a Wizard.

Summery: Draco's father has business to attend in Japan for a week and Draco meets Kagome. Kagome gets to see Hogwart's and Draco gets to see Feudal Japan. What will Inuyasha have to say about it? Dra/Kag and you can vote on others

Once again I'd like to point out that it is OK for Kagome and Harry to like each other because they aren't really related. Harry and Kagome are only second cousins by marriage. Kagome's mom and Uncle Vernon are cousins and his Wife's sister is Harry's mom. So you see, Kagome and Harry are only technically related, not blood related so it's ok if they are together.

I'm so sorry for the long wait so I made an especially long chapter just for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only own this story line.

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy' _

Scene change 

Flash Back 

Last time:

As the three Dursleys got the rest of there luggage. Kagome went too introduced herself to her last cousin that her Aunt forgot about. She put on a bright face and said. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi."

She stuck out her hand to her cousin hoping that he wasn't like the other Dursleys..

He had the same feeling, and was very grateful that she wasn't like one of the other Dursleys he shook it. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. From what I have seen in the last few minute, Is your family always this weird?"

Harry smirked; he was starting to like this girl. "Well they are your family to." He laughed.

She ground, "I have only met them and I already don't want to remember." She laughed with him. The Dursleys eyed them both suspiciously instead of just Harry.

"You better watch out with whom you talk to. They might think you're a delinquent as well."

"Oh I don't mind that. You're the only one here besides me who seems normal." They talked and laughed a little more as she led the Dursleys and Harry to the cab.

Vernon was in the front while in the back it was Dudley on the side then Petunia, Kagome, and Harry. Petunia tried to get as close as possible to Dudley which still wasn't a whole lot of room but Kagome and Harry really didn't mind being this close together. Most of the ride Kagome was trying to see why she was starting to like Harry when she likes Draco.

On the other hand, Harry _really_ enjoyed the close contact with Kagome, it was a lot easier to talk to her then it was Cho Chang. The only time his stomach did a flip-flop was when they first sat down so close together in the tiny cab. She was so close he could kiss her and if the Dursleys weren't watching him like a hawk then he just might have. (I'm going to make him a little more bold when he's around girls in my fic.) This was going to be his first family reunion that he might actually enjoy.

(Sorry that was so long but I needed to show them introducing them selves.)

This time: Authors POV

When the cab got to the shrine the Dursleys were so happy to finally get out of the cramped little car but Harry was a little disappointed that he had to leave such close contact with Kagome. Kagome was relived but not because of the cramped space but with such close contact with Harry was not going to help her with Draco at all.

The Dursleys and Harry got all the luggage out while Kagome paid for the cab. When Dudley saw all the stairs he would have to climb with all that luggage he whined. Kagome and Harry had to hold back their laughter. Harry walked over to Kagome and whisper in her ear. "Know this will be interesting"

Kagome giggled as she helped bring in some of the luggage.

When she and Harry got to the house the Dursleys were only halfway up the stairs. Kagome opened the door and yelled. "Mama I'm home. And look who I brought with me."

Mrs. H walked into the living room and immediately smiled when she saw Harry and gave him a gentle hug when she saw that the Dursleys weren't in the room. "How are you Harry? Are they feeding you ok? You look offly thin." She let go of him and gave him a concerned look.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and got a confused look from Kagome and her mother. "I'm sorry but you reminded me a lot of Mrs. Weasly." He gave a charming smile. "And thanks to her and some of my other friends, the Dursleys treat me a lot better." Harry couldn't help but smirk at the reminder of Vernon cowering in front of Mr. Weasley and the others at the train station.

Mrs. H smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. By the way were is your Uncle?"

Kagome walked up to the front door and said over her shoulder. "I think they are still trying to get to the top of the stairs." She laughed.

Harry and Mrs. H started to laugh as well. Then he asked, "So were can I put my stuff?"

Mrs. H looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Would it be fine with you if you stay in Kagome's room?"

Kagome's eyes went wide but before she could say anything, Harry beat her to it. "That would be great." He turned to Kagome who went a shade of pink and had to stop himself from smirking. "Lead the way."

Kagome just stood there for a second then shook her head. "What about the Dursleys Mama?"

"Well your Uncle and Aunt will stay in the guest room while Dudley can stay with Souta."

Kagome slowly nodded and headed up the stairs with Harry on her heels. She opened the door on her left and smiled. "This is it. Would you like the bed or the floor?

Harry looked around and placed his suitcase beside the desk. "The floor is fine."

They stood there in an awkward silence when Kagome finally remembered about Draco. "Ooh I just remembered. I'm going with a good friend of mine to the carnival down town today. Do you want to come? We can ride all the rides and play games. It'll be so much fun."

"Sure it sounds like fun. When do we go?"

Kagome's looked at the clock and her eyes went big. "Oh no, he's going to be here in five minutes and I'm not ready." She raced to the closet and found some jeans and a t-shirt. And looked at Harry "Sorry but I have to get ready. You can change in here while I go to the bathroom if you want OK?" When he nodded she raced out the door into the bathroom.

Harry just stood there a second watching were she just stood. And couldn't help but think 'He? Kagome's good friend is a guy?' Harry had a bad feeling about tonight and his feelings were mostly right.

He snapped out of thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring 'must be Kagome's friend,' and quickly changed into some clothes he got the Dursleys to by for him instead of hand-me-downs from Dudley. When he was done he had on a red shirt and black capree pants.

He heard the door open and heard Mrs. H say that she was leaving with the Durslys to show them around Japan for a couple of hours and that Kagome and her cousin was probably in her room getting ready. So he laid down on the bed and waited for Kagome and her friend.

There was a knock on the door and a guy's voice that sounded so familiar. "Kagome? Are you ready or are you going to spend the whole night putting make up on for me."

Harry's eyes went big as he sat up. "Malfoy?"

"Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here? And where's Kagome."

Harry opened the door and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy standing there. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Draco your hear." Draco turned around to see Kagome running at him to launch her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

For a minute Draco forgot about Harry being there. He smirked and looked down at her. "Miss me already? I was only gone for one day and we talked twice sense then."

Kagome giggled and let go of him and turned to Harry. "Draco this is my cousin Harry, Harry this is Draco."

Harry had been glaring at Draco sense he opened the door and was now ready to jump him for hugging Kagome. "We've met Kagome."

Kagome looked confused. "Were from?"

Draco turned her towards her. "Kagome do you remember when you thought I was mad at you and I told you I was only thinking of my school rival?" he waited for her nod before continuing. "Well Kagome meat my school rival." He gestured over to Harry who to say the least wasn't looking happy about all this.

"Oh well that would explain why you to have the same type of aura." Kagome's features brightened. "That must mean you're a wizard to Harry. That's awesome."

Harry stiffened when he remembered the ministry of magic. "How do you know that?"

Draco smirked. "Because I told her. Really Potter, Granger is right, you really should pay more attention to the 'History's of Magic.'"

Harry once more glared at Draco. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means Potter that the Ministry of Magic doesn't care about Japan. If we do magic hear most people will just think of it as spirits or ghosts. Which is why there are so many temples and shrines." (I'm making this up as I go along so bare with me.)

They all just stood there for a moment in silence. Kagome finally got good look at what Draco was wearing and her mouth hit the ground. It was a tight black shirt that showed his very toned body with the prayer beads around his neck and tight blue pants.

Draco saw her checking him out and then saw Potter glaring at him. He smirked and looked back at Kagome who still had her mouth open. "You know Kagome, I know something better you can do with your mouth besides catch fly's with it."

She quickly shut her mouth as her face went beet red. She laughed nervously as Draco walked over to her. He put his arms around her skinny waist and kissed her deeply and fully on the lips. They staid like that for a minute or two not really caring if there was a sizzling Harry Potter watching them.

When Kagome seemed to remember about Harry she quickly pushed a smirking Draco gently back and was out of breath, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from those green eyes. "I'm sorry about that Harry... Draco can be ...a little direct." She started to laugh herself silly as she lend on Draco's chest for support as he held onto her shoulders smirking like the cute little devil he is.

When she was finished she finally saw that Harry looked Royally pissed off. "What's wrong Harry?"

From behind her Draco put his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek "I think he's jealous of me Kagome."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Don't be stupid Malfoy. Why the bloody hell would I be jealous of you? And I thought you didn't associate with muggles and now your kissing one. Tsk tsk Draco, your father would disapprove.

Draco glared with all his might at Harry. "Well that shows how much you know about your family Potter."

"Harry looked confused at Kagome. "Does that mean you're a full blooded witch?"

Kagome giggled "No silly I a Miko."

"What's that?"

Kagome sighed. "Maybe we should skip the carnival for tonight and go tomorrow, cause this is going to take a _very_ long time. And I'm sure Draco wont complain about not being near any muggles." Kagome went to the desk draw and pulled out a beaded necklace similar to Draco's.

When Draco saw what she had in her hand he smirked evilly at Harry. "Nope, I don't mind at all."

Kagome sighed. "Harry can you come here please?"

Harry saw Draco's smirk and walked cautiously to the desk in front of Kagome. "What's that for?" He asked when he saw the necklace.

Kagome put a beaded necklace around Harry's neck, which he stared at in confusion until; "Down boy" Harry went crashing down on the ground in pain. "What the bloody hell was that for? And what is this?" He asked angrily, trying to get the necklace off.

Kagome bent down to look at Harry. "I'm really sorry about that Harry but I have to protect the jewel."

Draco was about to fall over with laughter, which actually annoyed Kagome sense he was laughing at her cousin. "STAY" so he went crashing to the ground. "Don't laugh at him Draco. It's not his fault, and may I remind you that the same thing happens to you." Draco grumbled something and just waited for it to ware off.

Kagome smiled nice and big as she turned back to Harry who was getting over the subduing spell. "You see; Draco has one too. It's not that I don't trust either of you but it is a precaution that I have to take for the jewel."

Harry practically growled at her as he got up. "Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on and why I was pounded into the floor."

Kagome sighed as she sat in the middle of the bed and patted the bedding beside her. "Come and sit down so I can tell you."

Draco sat behind her and laid his head on the post. "Make sure you pay attention Potter, because Granger isn't here to copy notes for you." Draco smirked.

Harry just sat down and glared at Draco for a minute. Then after a minute or two he turned to Kagome. "I'm listening."

(Here may be a very long explanation so if you have seen the show then you don't need to read it so just scroll down until you see another message that says STOP. I know I didn't give the write full explanation with Draco but I didn't want to write it twice. And I'm sorry if I don't get every single detail correct.)

Kagome stared at the wall in her room and took a long breath before starting.

"OK, it all started five hundred and fifty-two. (I think that's right.) There was a Priestess named Kikyou; she was a kind Priestess who was loved by all those around her, and was asked to be the protector and to keep pure a sacred jewel that can give someone great power. It can also grant any wish made to it, but then she started to care for a bandit who was burned from head to toe even his face was completely burned off. His name was Onigumo.

Onigumo became obsessed with Kikyou; he had to have her no matter what but he couldn't move. When he was strong enough he called upon all the demons in the area to have his flesh and make him a new body that was strong enough to take Kikyou as his. Thus becoming an evil demon named Naraku.

At the same time Kikyou started to befriend a half demon named Inuyasha. And they fell in love with each other. Kikyou asked Inuyasha to use the sacred jewel to become a full human instead of only half. Then they could always be together and her job as protector would be over.

But Naraku had the power of forming into anyone he pleases, so he turned into Inuyasha and struck at Kikyou and said. "Fool, I never had the desire to become human." And with that he took the jewel and put it back in the temple. You see; he really didn't want the jewel all that bad at first. He really just wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to hate and despise each other.

Then the real Inuyasha came; Kikyou shot at him with her bow and arrows but she missed. Inuyasha felt betrayed so he ran to the temple and took the jewel for him to become a full fledge demon. He started to destroy everything but when he started to leave Kikyou shot a subduing arrow that would seal Inuyasha to a tree forever and this time she didn't miss. But Kikyou was seriously hurt from the blow Naraku gave her and told her little sister Kiade to burn the jewel along with her body."

Kagome looked at Harry who was staring intently at her. "With me so far?"

Harry blinked a few times before answering her. "I think so, but I still don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean that was five hundred and fifty-two years ago wasn't it? What does that have to do with us?"

Draco answered before Kagome had a chance to say anything. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you for once and has everything to do with Kagome."

Kagome coughed and smiled sheepishly at Harry. "Well anyway...

On my fifteenth birthday, my brother and I were looking for our cat Buyo, but when we got to well house outside we heard some scratches and I went to investigate. But then hands from inside the well pulled me in and I was transported to the feudal era five hundred and two years ago.

The thing that pulled me in was a giant centipede that kept saying, "Give me the jewel." I had no idea what it was talking about, but when it grabbed me I tried to push it away and saw my hand glowing purple. All of the sudden two of his arms fell off and I landed at the bottom of the well all by myself.

When I finally climbed out of the well I saw no one around and when I called no one called back. So I just started to walk around to look for someone or anyone that could tell me how to get back home. Then a saw the big Goshibuko (Sp?) tree that is out side our shrine and I thought I was close to home so I ran to it, but when I got to the clearing it was the same tree but my home wasn't there, and there was a boy there. I tried to wake him up... 'More like pet his little cute doggy ears until I was content.' But he just wouldn't wake up.

All of a sudden I have arrows flying past my head and people were yelling at me. They tied me up and took me to there priestess who did a demon be gone spell, but of course I didn't disappear like they thought I would. Instead the old priestess said I looked just like her sister Kikyou. Then when she finally decided that I wasn't a demon she had me cut loose and gave me some food.

Then that same centipede demon from before had the nerve to come back and not only start destroying the village but he interrupted my lunch with Kiade the Priestess. Kiade told me to lead it to the bone eaters well so I ran for my life while it kept on chasing me and saying, "Give me the jewel."

But when I ran past the same tree with the boy on it but this time he was awake. He kept calling me 'Kikyou' and saying I was lame and dumb to be running from a demon and that I should just do her like did him. It was really started to irritate me that everyone was calling be Kikyou so I walked in front of him and started to yell at him in his face."

Kagome broke out laughing while Draco looked at him confused and Harry looked extremely doubtful about all of this.

When Kagome caught her breath she laid back into Draco's chest, which in turn annoyed Harry greatly. "I'm sorry, I just remembered how extremely stupid I was back then. I mean here I find out I went back in time five hundred years ago and I was fighting with a half demon while being chanced by a full demon who wanted to kill me and take the jewel."

Draco just shook and smirked down at her, while Harry was still trying to take all this in.

(Told you this was a long explanation, but were not done yet.)

Kagome smiled and continued on with the story.

"No matter how many time I told him I wasn't her; he wouldn't believe me but then he took a whiff of me and could tell that my scent wasn't Kikyou's. 'Your not her.'" Kagome giggled. "He sounded so disappointed that I wasn't her. But then the centipede came and tried to squeeze the life out of me. He came and bit into the side of my chest; just a little above my left shoulder, and pulled out a beautiful white jewel that was inside of me.

The centipede ate the jewel and squeezed me even more into Inuyasha. He asked me if I could pull the arrow out of his chest and by that time Kiade got there and kept telling me not to do it. But if I didn't then the centipede would probably going to eat us all any way and here I thought Inuyasha was the prince that would save us all."

Kagome giggled again at the thought of Inuyasha being a night and shining armor.

"Anyways, I pulled out the arrow and some weird vibrations came out of him. Inuyasha started to laugh like a crazy person and the killed the centipede to easy for his own good. I found the jewel easily enough because it felt as if it were calling me.

Inuyasha came over to me and demanded the jewel or he would start to sharpen his claws on us. But then Kiade pulled out a beaded necklace and through it on Inuyasha and then told me to give the command. I had no idea what she was talking about so I just decided to run. He was even so kind as to give me a head start but after about a half a minute he caught up to me and said that I would either die or give him the jewel.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. "SIT BOY" And he would go crashing into the floor just like you and Draco do when I say your words. The day after a crow demon got a hold of the jewel but when I shot it down I accidentally broke the entire jewel. Into small fragments and spread them all for miles and miles away. So ever since then me and Inuyasha have been searching all around the feudal era looking for pieces of the jewel. We have met so many people like my little Shippo the fox, Miroku the perverted monk, Sango the Demon exterminator and her little companion Kilala the fire cat."

(STOP. Ok I'm finally done know you can read on if you like. And If your wondering then lets say this is exactly what she told Draco, and nothing more... yet)

Kagome sighed. "It's so hard to believe that all of that happened just two years ago."

Draco let out a cocky smile "So what do you think Potter? She's much more then your average muggle."

Kagome glared half-heartedly at Draco "Don't you dare start with all that muggle stuff again Draco or I'll say Sta..."

Draco covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't say it. "You know that we are close enough so that I could pull you down with me and then not me able to move. Do you really want to embarrass yourself again like you did in front of that geek yesterday?"

He let go of her and saw that Kagome went beet red when she remembered how Hojo found her and Draco laying on the floor and then when he caught her kissing the same guy not to long after. He couldn't help but smirk.

Harry still hadn't stopped glaring at Malfoy. In fact it seems to be growing even darker each time he touched Kagome. "So when did you two meet?"

Kagome blushed and answered quietly. "Yesterday, but it feels like I've known him for at least a year."

Draco smirked but Harry went beet red with anger and started yelling at them. "YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A DAY AND YOU LET HIM KISS YOU AND KANG ALL OVER YOU LIKE THAT. Kagome you don't know what kind of person he is or his family. I MEAN FOR GOD SAKES HE WANTS TO BE A DEATH EATER WHEN HE GROWS UP." Harry was almost out of breath but he couldn't see why Kagome was so attached to someone who would probably grow up to kill her family.

Kagome got just as mad as Harry but the words 'death eater' didn't sound very good. "She turned to Draco who had a death glare headed right for Harry, and it gave her chills. "What's a death eater?"

Cliffy HAHahahahahahahahahah Well that's all for this ch. 

Hey hope you liked it. Oh I just LOVE DracoxKagome fics there just so cute together.

If you have any Questions or comments then please REVIEW and I will answer to them. I really REALLY hope you liked this ch. I have had such a writer's block. So once again review please.

Oh and If you have any Fan fiction Tell me what its called I'd like to read it ok?

ï So c ya ï


End file.
